


Sparkles By The Sea

by SetTheStarsXnFire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Human Jumin, M/M, Mermaid V, Slow Build, Slow Romance, mermaid au, prince Jumin, prince v
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: His brain was telling him to run.But he couldn’t, not as long as those legs were on either side of his tail. He could always move his tail in a way it harmed the man and guaranteed his own freedom, but he didn’t want to. Jihyun didn’t like violence, he had always preferred words.“Could you… please, lift your legs?” He mumbled when he had enough air in his lungs to do so, and stared at the black haired man, the look in his eyes seemed to be one of hesitation.ORThe JuminV mermaid AU no one asked for, based on bear--art's work in Tumblr.





	

The water was warm.

 

It was extremely comforting, and it made him think that his body was being surrounded by seaweed or bubbles. Jihyun wasn’t picky, he liked both.

 

It was always like that, the closer he got to the surface the warmer the water was.

 

He knew the risks of coming over to the surface, the world of humans, perfectly. His father had told him over and over how dangerous it was, even more dangerous than the girl who he had once loved, and she... was paying her “crime” in jail. He didn’t really think that was necessary, she had only blinded his right eye, after all, but the king and queen thought different.

 

His parents had always been like that.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something brush over his long tail, and he looked back to see a very small fish bumping against the middle, it’s fins tickled over the scales of Jihyun’s own tail.

 

The merman extended one of his long, blue hands out towards the fish, and it happily swimmed towards him. “Hello, friend.” He muttered with a smile when the animal was close enough, and of course, it didn’t answer. It was still too small to talk, but instead it fluttered happily around Jihyun’s head, deciding to settle in his hair, and the merman laughed.

 

He spent some more time with the fish, allowing it to move around between his fingers, Jihyun trying to close them at the last moment, but the fish was faster, and apparently a lot smarter too. It played until it got tired, and then left Jihyun alone, not before swimming around his head one last time as a way to say goodbye.

 

Then he continued to swim, using his arms to pull himself up faster, he was so excited to get to see that magical land again, where people had legs instead of a very nice tail. And he occasionally got to see that people wore some strange fabric over their bodies, he couldn’t even begin to picture how uncomfortable that was.

 

The male human’s fabric was the one that puzzled him the most, how did the fabric makers – Jihyun would have to make more research about what things in the surface were called – made it possible for a person to fit their two legs inside something like that.

 

Besides humans, Jihyun was also interested and intrigued by the other things he didn’t see anywhere in the water. There were animals that couldn’t go inside the water because they hated it, there were animals who declared themselves kings of the jungle – whatever that was – and there were also animals that climbed to the top of trees to get fruit.

 

The merman had been unfamiliar with most of this terms up to now, and he was very excited to see how trees were, or coconuts, maybe even strawberries. And Jihyun desired to be able to stare at the moon properly, from a spot where it wouldn’t move with the course of the waves.

The moment his fingers touched the edge of the water, and escaped to feel the air flowing around them, he smiled.

 

He pulled himself up a little bit further to get his head out of the water, and tried to look around for a perfect spot, before a nagging pressure in his head reminded him that he didn’t have to hold back his breath. Inhale and exhale, the air around him smelled different, the aroma of the salt was ten times stronger over the water than under it.

 

Jihyun’s grin only got wilder and bigger when he found the place he would spent the next hours in.

 

 

 

He was bored.

 

Jumin wanted to go out and explore the beach his father’s castle was next to, he had a direct view of the sea from his window, and he knew from the beginning that he wanted to swim on those waters. They seemed to held a promise of _something_ , like he would find something valuable right there.

 

The prince had been raised by a man who had always told him not to waste any opportunity, and to trust in his guts more than in logic, although he disagreed with the last one. His father had already lost and recovered three family treasures after dating another one of those gold diggers. Horrible witches.

 

Anyway, Jumin took the opportunity to walk away while his advisor and also bodyguard was distracted. He walked through the castle’s ballroom, the main hallway, and sneaked out of his home by the kitchen doors. Of course, he didn’t forget to tell Lee – the main chef – that if his bodyguard came looking for him the chef would just tell them that the prince was on the beach, swimming.

 

The black haired man took a deep breath after he exited the kitchen, smiling unconsciously when he saw the water, crystal clear, and it look extremely serene… It was just calling him, trying to get him to jump inside and swim until his arms and legs were sore, and either way that’s what he was going to do.

 

He took off his shoes, following another one of his father’s advice. It didn’t matter if he ended up with a torn shirt, that was easily replaceable, however, his shoes were not as easy to create, to just throw them in the laundry and hope they were usable the next morning. Going back inside the real world and out of his memories, Jumin stepped away from his shoes, walking down a hill full of grass that ended in a floor full of sand.

 

Now he had the crystal-looking sea right in front of him, and he was about to take off his shirt to fully dive into the water when he noticed something weird, that stood out by the corner of his eye.

 

He would deny later that he had been completely shocked and frozen in surprise for a few seconds before he reacted again. But what he was seeing was completely unbelievable, and at the same time, it was dangerous to be close.

 

There was a mermaid sitting at the edge of a rock, Jumin recognized them from the text books he had read over the years. They had a tail, a very long one with scales, Jumin noticed that it resembled the color of the water in front of him – it would have been pretty if mermaids were not murderers. They also had blue skin, although Jumin had never heard of any that had that skin tone. But there was no mistaking the two fin like objects that rested on either side of their head, that was the biggest giveaway.

 

The mermaid had been completely _stupid_ to come over here and Jumin Han was about to show them that.

 

So he ran as fast as he could towards the creature that only inspired fear between the crew members of a ship, he was going to end that.

 

And he knew exactly how.

 

When he was close enough to the mermaid, the creature turned around, and Jumin could appreciate how a very colorful teal eye and a faded one widened in fear as the prince threw himself at them, knocking him and the mermaid of the rock. Without wasting a second, the raven made sure to straddle the mermaid’s waist, and then he brought his hand right over the mermaid’s neck, pressing hard enough to make the other start to gasp and writhe.

 

 

 

It was suffocating, his lungs burned with an undesirable pain. Every breath he tried to take only made it worse.

 

He was going to die.

 

His father had warned him about it, but what did he do? He went ahead like a very spoiled prince – which he wasn’t, he gave anything he had to his people – towards the surface and now he was suffering the consequences.

 

He leaned back against the sand, taking his hand away from the man’s wrist. Jihyun was giving up, if he was going to die, what better way to do it than gasping for breath while he’s staring at the sun, and at the very least he was convinced that he satisfied some of his curiosity before disappearing from the world.

 

The merman kept watching the human as he choked, a nagging feeling on the back of his head. He watched as the human – a man – changed his expression from anger and hate to confusion, and that was the moment the fingers were removed from his neck. He breathed in and out, quickly, taking in as much oxygen as he could. The prince didn’t know why, but he was glad for the man’s moment of hesitation.

 

His brain was telling him to run.

 

But he couldn’t, not as long as those legs were on either side of his tail. He could always move his tail in a way it harmed the man and guaranteed his own freedom, but he didn’t want to. Jihyun didn’t like violence, he had always prefered words.

 

“Could you… please, lift your legs?” He mumbled when he had enough air in his lungs to do so, and stared at the black haired man, the look in his eyes seemed to be one of hesitation.

 

The raven shook his head, his eyes narrowing and Jihyun couldn’t help but to flinch a little out of fear. “No. What are you doing here? Who are you?” The man said, he had a very deep and smooth sort of voice, the kind that Jihyun wouldn’t mind hearing the rest of his life.

 

He knew he wasn’t supposed to do this, but if information was what the man needed to let him go, then he wouldn’t mind. “I came here to watch the sun,” He took another deep breath, trying to regulate his breathing. “And I wanted to wait until the stars came, so I could see them as well.”

 

“You still haven’t told me who you are.” Muttered the human, bringing one of his hands to ruffle his black hair. Jihyun noticed that the man seemed a little bit more relaxed now, although his posture was still tense, and he couldn’t blame him, the prince would have done the same if a creature from the “enemy” land was in his kingdom.

 

Although he wouldn’t have tried to kill the intruder.

 

“My name is Jihyun, and I’m a prince of this ocean… Although now that I think about it, that sounds ridiculous.”

 

The human stared at him with an extremely serious gaze until the corners of his lips were twitching and next thing Jihyun knew, the man was laughing out loud. His body shook a little bit and at some point he got off Jihyun’s tail to lean against the sand.

 

Maybe that would have been his chance to run away, but he was interested in the human in front of him, so he waited until the raven got his breath back, and seemed okay enough to answer _his_ questions.

 

“Who are you?” He questioned, tilting his head in curiosity.

 

“Ah, I forgot my manners. I’m Jumin Han, the prince of this kingdom, just like you.”

 

“But human.” Jihyun said, and that made them both laugh.

 

The merman couldn’t help but think that Jumin’s smile was pretty.

  
And the human was thinking that Jihyun’s laugh was a very melodious and beautiful sound.


End file.
